


Now or Later

by pottermoregays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Bottom Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermoregays/pseuds/pottermoregays
Summary: Things weren't so bad when Draco offered his hand in helping the trio to find the Horcruxes, but when Ron, possessed by the poison of Salazar Slytherin's locket, runs away, Hermione is quick to follow without so much as a second glance. Harry finds that things could have been worse when complications with Draco Malfoy unravel in all the right ways.





	

The leaves rustled on the other side of the thin cloth that kept Harry safe from the howling winds that ran through the forest like scavenging wolves. Still, he did not stir; the day had gone terribly and drained him to quite an extent -- especially when Ron ripped the Horcrux from his neck and threw it on the padded ground before fleeing. Hermione was right on his heels as she chased after him, and they Apparated, leaving Harry alone with none other than Draco Malfoy, who he quite desperately wished to forget about for the time being as he nodded off, seated at the secluded table separated by another thin barrier of cloth.

But the problem was that Draco didn’t seem to have much of an understanding of the concept of _personal space_ \-- Harry found it rather irritating more than anything since he wanted time alone, and he rolled his eyes when he heard footsteps steadily approaching as he rested his head on the tabletop.

The sound of Draco padding toward him then came to a stop. “Harry, wake up. Your neck’s going to go stiff if you go to sleep like that.”

Harry heard the sounds around him, the low hum of Draco’s voice, but he couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes. Not now. He was half asleep, hands folded on top of a book resting upon his stomach. When he didn’t feel the presence move from beside him, he opened one eye, the dim light making him nearly blind as he focused on Draco.

“Leave me be…” Harry muttered, rolling over in his chair to turn away from Draco, clutching the book closer to him, his glasses crooked on his nose as he felt his body curl up into his oversized flannel.

And Draco had the audacity to _laugh_ as his slender fingers reached out to pull at Harry’s wrist. “No. We’re alone in a fucking forest because you just _had_ to smell Hermione’s perfume, so there isn’t any room for you to be physically incapable of helping me with our next search tomorrow. Now, come along, Harry. Don’t be a git and get up.”

Harry rolled back over, seeing Draco for the first time in full view since the hours before they all began to fight. He nodded gently, rubbing over his eyes with the backs of his hands before placing his glasses on the table beside him, “I call the bed to the left; the one with the pillows” he said, his voice enriched with a low, rough tone as he tried his hardest not to be too loud. The Snatchers were the last people that they wanted to run into.

“Whatever works, Harry.” Draco collected his wand from the table then, and began to pad away as he continued to speak over his shoulder. “I better see you in bed when I return.”

Harry simply shrugged, allowing himself to get comfortable once more before he felt himself slowly nod off again. Within seconds, his neck was strained to the side, the book limp in his hand, his flannel covering his entire body, hair a disheveled mess. He didn’t look too evil, like everyone said. He looked rather calm, asleep like this. Vulnerable, even.

Any amount of sleep that Harry had gotten from those few minutes were easily put to an end the moment that Draco lifted the flaps to their tent and snapped at him when he saw him. Harry was still resting with his head against the wooden table. _“Merlin_ , what did I say?!”

Harry jumped up, nearly knocking his knees against the underside of the table. He let out a weak noise, his eyes weighed down with the bags under them, hands nearly numb, hair flopping over his eyes. “Mm... Fuck you, Malfoy...” Harry mumbled, the sass dripping off of his soft lips rather lamely as he fell back against the chair in a tired, messy heap of curly hair and flannel.

Draco was a hair’s breadth away from dragging Harry to their cots -- his hand was so very close to that stupid flannel that the other male wore -- but he decided against it, instead allowing his arm to drop to his side. “Fine! But don’t come to me complaining about those knots in your neck when the morning comes.”

Harry rolled over in the comfortable chair, flannel opening at the top to reveal his tanned chest, his hands rubbing at his tired eyes before he slowly stood onto his feet. “Fuck you, Draco.”

“Excuse me?!”

Harry stopped, shaking his head before he let out a soft breath, thinking to himself, “More like fuck _me,_ Draco...” Harry scoffed, but by the look on Draco’s face, he didn’t think it. He said it. Out loud. Harry’s eyes widened, his chest closing up as he let a nervous laugh slide from his lips.

The blond had a strange look on his face; one that was furrowed eyebrows and searching eyes, but he didn’t say a word as he blinked in utter confusion. In fact, it took a few moments of awkward staring until he finally spoke. “You don’t really know what you’re asking, Harry.” And he bid him goodnight after that, turning on his heel to get some shut-eye before he had to renew the protection charms in the forest.

Harry felt his heart stop, his stomach twist with the nervous ways of some Weasley experiment. He gulped down, not even realizing what was happening in the seconds passing. Not until he reached forward, practically leaping over the chair beside the one he’d been sleeping in, grabbing Draco’s arm with his hand, tugging him around to face Harry.

“Draco, wait...” He breathed out, flannel falling from his shoulder, cheeks flushed a pretty pink color, breathing harsh and jagged before he was able to lock his emerald orbs with the boy’s icy grey ones.

He was met let again by silence from Draco who stiffened, but didn’t let go. His piercing stare bore into Harry’s face as he examined his features carefully, and he watched intently as wide, green eyes peered back. _What exactly was this?_ , he wondered. If the Horcrux had pulled all of Ron’s ill thoughts about Harry only hours ago, then what was _this_ \-- this _attraction_ that seemed to pull him to the boy in front of him more than it ever had over the course of their years spent at Hogwarts? It was an attraction that, even now, brought him closer to Harry without the need for magic, and he found his arm reaching out with a level of hesitation that he only ever displayed on rare occasions as he brushed his fingers along Harry’s jawline. His cold stare was soft as his eyes rested on Harry’s own, curious and eager like Draco’s fingers. “You… you don’t think that Hermione and Weasley are coming back anytime soon, do you?”

Harry could feel his entire body burn with the heat of a thousand suns, his hands shaking by his side as he nervously searched Draco’s eyes for some answer, some form of... of anything. But Draco’s fingers brushing against his jaw, his eyes deepening their gaze into Harry’s own... and then came Draco’s words. Harry gulped, making the softest whimper slide past his lips. He shook his head, barely able to keep his knees from weakening and his body from dropping to the ground. He bit down on his bottom lip, finally gaining the ability to speak. “Draco I... I didn’t mean what I said; I was just being cocky. You don’t have to do anything out of... out of pity...” Harry was shaking, his heart thudding, his cock exceedingly hot and already growing in size as Draco’s fingers danced along his jawline.

“The thing is, I find that I don’t really mind it when you’re cocky with me.” He laughed quietly then, and helped Harry to rise back to his feet and gestured for him to sit on the edge of the table with a jerk of his head. “Besides, do you really think that I’m the type to fuck people out of pity, Harry? Because if that were the case, then I’d have become the most popular student in Hogwarts, going around with that pitiful lot. But you, on the other hand…” His voice faltered then as he struggled to find the words that he wished to say. “You’re -- you’re very _different,_ Harry. I see you as someone who is… set apart from everyone else, so to speak.”

Harry nearly laughed out loud as he hopped up onto the table to continue listening to Draco’s pitiful excuse of a confession. “ _Oh_... So... If I’m someone who’s set apart from everyone else… That makes me… A freak? Or... Someone you like? Not quite following here, Malfoy...” Harry spat, a smirk dancing along his lips. He let his feet dangle off of the table’s side, eyes still set up on the boy’s face. Draco was difficult to read, his hands fiddling amongst themselves, his jaw clenched slightly… Harry could barely keep himself calm with the way he looked. Vulnerable. Open. Even if Harry was the one seated at the table, a hard on in his lap and a flannel half hanging off his tanned shoulders.

Draco frowned in frustration as he saw through Harry’s smirk, much too relaxed and ever-so-defiant. “I don’t know what the hell I’m trying to say here.” He wished that his voice was firmer when he said that, but his brain didn’t seem to allow the window to his feelings to be frosted over once more. And even with his lie -- because _of course he knew what he was trying to say; it was only a matter of knowing how to do so --_ his heart slowly opened with transparency, and he still would have claimed that he didn’t quite know what he was doing even when his feet brought him closer to Harry in quick strides, and he found himself grabbing the back of Harry’s neck and pressing their lips together with a forceful grace.

Harry was about to open his mouth again when Draco’s feet began to move, but he was lost. He was lost in such an oblivion of bliss because _Draco Malfoy was kissing him._ Harry had to open his eyes to see that this was _actually_ happening, and it was. Harry’s eyes closed quickly, his arms throwing themselves around the neck of the boy attached to him. Harry kissed Draco back with every power in him, their lips moving with such grace, such…

_Lust._

“Draco..” His moan slid past his parted lips and into Draco’s mouth as he tugged through the boy’s platinum hair, tugging him closer into the embrace.

Draco’s cheeks tickled until he allowed himself to smile into their kiss, and he leaned forward with eagerness that made him feel very warm inside as he rested his free hand onto the table, next to Harry’s leg. “Like that, don’t you?” He murmured against Harry’s lips before tugging at the male’s lower one, tantalizingly slow and hot. Then, his fingers on Harry’s neck traveled up until they were latched onto dark locks, and he tugged on them with a gentle pressure that urged Harry to tilt his head upwards, exposing that absolutely lovely column of smooth skin. _Harry was just where he’d wanted him,_ he realized, and he pulled away with a small quirk of his lips that he only reserved for people who _meant_ something before tasting Harry’s jawline with small nips and licks of his tongue.

Harry managed to let out a quiet sob at the feeling of Draco’s lips on his jaw and his fingers in his hair. He couldn’t control the way his hips pushed up at the sensation of Draco’s teasing ministrations at his skin, peeling the layers of Harry’s defiant facade away. Every touch was an attack on The Chosen One’s untouched skin. He felt like falling apart, turning into a puddle right there in front of him. “Don’t stop,” Harry muttered, his moans now coming out in full swing as he tried to keep himself quiet. It was no use, honestly, with Draco locking him in place on that damn table, Harry’s body upright in such a way that he was practically begging to be touched. Harry reached his hand up to the nape of Draco’s neck, carding roughly through the hair as he tugged it. This being such a small, miniscule thing, caused Draco’s head to snap up and to the side, earning a gentle noise to emit from both of their mouths. “And by don’t stop, I mean that you can... do more...” He breathed out, wanting to make complete eye contact with the boy with parted lips and piercing blue eyes as he begged.

Draco’s laugh was airy as he pulled Harry by his flannel, his hands bunching up the fabric at both sides and leading him until their noses were nearly touching. “I didn’t really plan to stop, you know.”

And so he did anything _but_ stop as he inched closer until he’d ground his hardness onto Harry’s own, and decided that he felt rather pleased when he felt Harry’s stirring cock press against his trousers. “Hm,” he hummed musingly, “I wonder how hard Harry Potter would work to have me.” His fingers only gave so much as a light touch as they trailed from Harry’s chest, slowly unbuttoning each flattened disc that exposed more and more skin, and they lowered without hesitation until his digits reached the clasp of Harry’s denims. “Answer me, Harry: how hard would you work to have me?”

Harry was barely able to keep his body from falling flat onto the floor, and it was partly due to the fact that Draco’s hands were steadily undoing his buttons, his flannel basically off of his body now, his chest fully exposed. He dared to glance down at Draco’s long, skinny fingers tugging at the band of Harry’s jeans.

The dark-haired boy gulped quickly, shaking his head before he peered into Draco’s questioning stare, hands settling back into the nape of his neck and fisting at the collar of his shirt. Harry cleared his throat, sitting up a tad straighter as he felt the sudden burst of Gryffindor bravery shoot from his mouth in the form of the words, “How hard would _I_ have to work to have _you?_ Malfoy, by the way it looks… I already have you.” Harry’s lips turned into a quirky smirk, his moans settling low in his throat as he rutted himself against Draco’s obviously hard crotch, pressing himself close to him as he breathed next to Draco’s ear. “Maybe you could _feel_ how _hard_ I am for you,” he bit out, letting out a low laugh at his sudden burst of confidence.

Draco’s hands stilled; maybe Harry wasn’t wrapped around his finger the way that he’d expected, but he took pleasure in his defiance nonetheless. “You’re a pretentious prick,” he said, feeling rather amused even when his voice was laced with dark hints. His fingers stopped toying with the clasp at the top of Harry’s trousers. “Perhaps it would be better to wait until you know how to answer to me, no? Until you know…” he trailed off, biting Harry’s earlobe as he pulled him till he was back on his feet, “...how to be good and behave.”

Harry stumbled to stand once Draco pulled him onto his feet. “I’m sure as hell that you don’t want to wait just as much as the next guy. But, if you’re going to wait and be all… how would you say… posh, about it...” Harry drawled, voice dropping an octave as it ground out against his throat. He took a step forward, causing Draco to move back. Once they reached Harry’s achieved destination, after only a few short strides… Harry locked them both against the wall of the tent, pinning his hands against the wall beside Draco’s head. Harry’s own mouth dipped down to lap at the blond’s neck, licking and sucking a few small marks against the veins exposed with the tensing of Draco’s muscles. “I can behave perfectly well, Mr. Malfoy. But I’m pretty sure…” Harry said softly, allowing his voice to hide itself in Draco’s neck as he kissed softly, a low moan sliding onto the boy’s pale skin as he rutted his hips against Malfoy’s, “I’m pretty sure you don’t want a perfectly well behaved Potter…” Harry smirked against the boy’s skin, one hand dipping down to tug Draco’s hips closer by a small belt loop, the other still pinned beside his head, lips then attaching at the boy’s jaw.

Harry’s touch burned him like a hot iron, fast to strike and lingering, even when it was no longer in contact with his skin. He permitted Harry a few more words, everything sounding so _sinful,_ and he wanted to take it all in -- but he couldn’t. Not if Harry was going to have the gratification of feeling like he’d won against him. His hand wrapped around the side of Harry’s neck and his thumb caressed the protuberance in the center of his throat before he spoke, “You don’t behave well at all, actually. Not once; and I _hate_ that. No one speaks to me the way that you do. No one pushes my buttons until I’m so shaken that even writing to my Mother doesn’t provide the relief that it usually would.” Draco’s hand traveled up until it rested on the side of Harry’s face, and they stepped carefully like a duo dancing to a simmering song that sang of heat and desire until he had Harry bent over the table that he’d been sitting at with his stupid flannel and his stupid smirk. Just when Harry lay there with his chest heaving against the wood, Draco leaned over him, his breath warm to the point that it shot shivers down Harry’s spine as he whispered, “That’s it, Harry. Just like that -- it’s all you have to do to be rewarded.”

Harry’s left cheek was pressed against the hard oak table, his hands pressed flush beside his head, like he was getting handcuffed by the damn cops. But _holy_ _Merlin_ , this was much better than that. “Just like this, yeah? Just face down against this table like that? Shirtless and pants half-undone?” Harry didn’t quite know where his voice was coming from. Maybe it was some liquid courage he’d accidentally slipped into his tea, but somehow, he thought that it was actually him. Actually… _Harry_ speaking. “Why don’t you show me what it’s like to _behave_ , Draco?” Harry’s voice purred, his throat closing up with soft moans as he tried his hardest to stay calm, hips rutting against the table in any need of attention they could get.

“Hm, I suppose I could.” His words were drawled out as he clung onto his sanity when Harry’s arse accidentally brushed against the front of his trousers, and he took it upon himself to begin peeling Harry’s jeans off, although slowly. _He could wait_ , Draco thought, although unsure if he was thinking about Harry or himself. “Rather undignified, isn’t it, Harry? Getting fucked against the table.” His fingertips grazed Harry’s thigh and felt goosebumps rise in a small patch as he continued to tug.

Harry’s forehead pressed further against the table, his own hands clawing against the oak, the teasing touches of fingers and rubbing an, _God,_ Draco’s voice drawling out like that. “I don’t give a flying _fuck_ about where I’m getting fucked. As long as I _get_ fucked, Draco. So either hurry up, or I’ll do it myself.” Harry’s voice was off, a little tested as he tried to keep his body up, his entire fleshed backside open for Draco and whatever the blond wanted to do. All of Harry’s head was filled with was Draco, Draco.. _Draco filling him up… Draco moaning his name, Draco --_

His fingers left Harry’s skin completely. _“Oh,_ you’ll do it yourself? Go on, then.”

Harry gulped, turning his head to the side to see Draco from his peripheral vision. His hands shook on the edges of the table. “D-Draco I…” He had not ever touched himself _there_ before. He knew he’d be tight, and since he’d never been fucked; rather, only the one fucking. He’d be a writhing mess.

Harry reached a hand behind him, pressing a gentle fingertip into the tight opening between his thighs and allowed a tight groan to slide from his lips. “Y-You should loosen me up…” He quavered when he tried his hardest to sound sexy as the leaking precum from his cock, his thighs shaking, and bottom lip swollen from biting didn’t allow him to be _as_ alluring as he had intended.

“Mm, should I?” Draco’s voice was questioning, as if he was actually thinking about it as his curious hands traced the curve of Harry’s inner thigh. He muttered a quiet incantation under his breath after drawing out his wand, and his warm body approached Harry’s, radiating heat when the chill of sunset was beginning to fall upon them. “It’s tempting. Really.” And a lubricated finger circled around Harry’s entrance. “I could loosen you up until you’re _so close_ \-- then I’d hold you in place where you belong, Harry, and fuck you until you can’t walk.” His finger _nearly_ dipped into the male’s entrance, but he retracted his hand as quickly as he’d placed it on Harry’s ass. “How would you like that?” His free hand took Harry’s chin and turned it with such a tenderness that completely juxtaposed Draco’s attitude before he kissed the side of his mouth.

  
Harry let out the smallest whimper, his hands shaking against the table as he felt Draco teasing his muscle. He was eager at this point, not even knowing he needed sex with Draco until he was put in the position to, well, _need_ sex with Draco. “Please...” He whispered, his body coming undone. He was no longer sassy, no longer the brave Gryffindor.. No longer _Harry Potter: The Chosen One._ Here, he was just there for Draco’s use, his lips eagerly pressing against Draco’s, hips bucking back against his hand.

“Yes, good,” Draco grit out the words at the delicious sensation of Harry’s ass _needing_ his hand, and he decided to play nice for once when he began to slide a slender digit into Harry’s entrance as he continued to kiss him. His finger curled slowly and prepared the male underneath him as it slid in and out in small increments at first, and it took quite a large amount of self-control to stop himself from grinding his clothed cock against Harry’s ass when he watched the male writhing languidly as he gradually inserted a second and third finger and _tasted_ the sin of his sweet moans leaving his mouth.

Harry felt his body twist under Draco’s touch and control, his knuckles going white from the pressure he was putting on them. Harry’s moans were soft and weak, spilling out like a pornographic melody. “ _Fuck,_ ” he breathed out, not able to think much more before he worked up the courage to spin himself around, facing Draco. He hopped up onto the table, making sure his legs were spread wide, cock hard, red, and untouched. Harry reached forward, dragging Draco between his legs with his fingers looped through the man’s belt loops _again_ . “When you fuck me, I want to see you. I have not waited 7 years in Hogwarts to have you fuck me and me not see you shoving your cock balls deep inside me, _Malfoy_.”

 _“Merlin,”_ Draco gasped in astonishment as he very obviously eyed the sight before him. _Harry Potter, on the table, looking as good as something that he’d want to devour was inviting him in._ “You’re so fucking hot,” he whispered against the shell of Harry’s ear as he tugged on it gently between his teeth, and the clanging of his belt being undone by one hand was added to the sounds of their heavy breaths and low groans, filling the space around them as the winds continued to howl and play just beyond the tapestry. He kissed Harry feverishly while his hand ran through his dark locks once more, and then he guided Harry onto his back as his pale hand traced Harry’s side till he’d reached a firm thigh and held it close to the side of his own body.

Harry was allowing Draco to do _anything_ he wanted -- as long as he could watch. “Talk to me; don’t leave me hanging. I need to he-hear you fuck me, Draco.” Harry was trying his hardest to muck up whatever courage and bravery he had left in him, trying to tell Draco to speak to him, tell him how he wanted things done. Harry kissed Draco with all the might he could, his hand tangling into the boy’s platinum locks, tugging roughly as he slid his lips against his neck, sucking a large mark there on the pale skin. Harry hadn’t even noticed that Draco’s pants were down, his hand against Harry’s thigh, and Draco’s mouth hanging open, until Harry bucked his hips up, a soft moan escaping his lips as he craved the touches.

The way that Draco angled his head to expose more of his neck to the touch of Harry’s lips was automatic and he allowed his eyes to shut for a moment as his lips parted even further. It was _good,_ everything was _good_ \-- very good, even, but he reminded himself that he wasn’t finished yet; they hadn’t even reached the best part of it all. He allowed Harry to drown his ears with his wanton sighs and whimpers, and his skin with his soft lips as he reached down to tug on himself with a relaxed hand. _“Fuck, Harry,_ I -- yes,” his incoherence could've been considered pathetic if only he wasn’t so deeply engrossed in Harry’s form, messy and _open_ and wanting. “You’ll hear me fuck you,” he said, teasingly rubbing the head of his member near Harry’s ass, “you’ll feel it, too -- _so hard, fuck --”_ And he crashed his lips back onto Harry’s own, plush and very pink, as he began to inch into him, little by little.

Harry could have sworn that he was already coming, leaking out of his cock by the time Draco was so deep inside of him, and that didn’t feel like even half of it. The way Draco was _cursing_ , spitting those slurs out like a damned sinner... Harry grabbed at the back of the boy’s neck, one hand in his hair, the other at his left shoulder, and within seconds, Harry pushed himself up, allowing Draco to thrust all the way into him, balls deep. His mouth fell open, his neck exposed, lips dripping with moans like melting honey. He dug his nails down into Draco’s skin, marking the perfectly pale surface, pushing himself forward once more, his hips bucking, back arching, _toes curling_. His moans weren’t very loud, more of a string of whimpers teetering from his tongue as he felt his mind flash bright lights around him in hot passion.

Draco drove his cock into Harry with a roll of his hips, reaching further and further into that space that pushed toward his climax, but he willed himself to last longer and wondered if Harry was also nearing his release.

So he clutched onto one of Harry’s thighs for leverage as he released the other, continuing to pound into the other male as he reached underneath him to encircle the base of Harry’s reddening cock with his fingers. “You don’t get to come until I’m satisfied with your filthy mouth,” he said, licking a stripe up Harry’s neck, “so don’t make me have to do this.” And he squeezed Harry, causing the boy to let out a strained cry, using a gentle pressure that reminded Draco that he truly did not plan on letting go until he was happy. _“Scream for me,_ Harry.”

“You can’t be serious.” Harry looked mildly scandalized, even when he looked rather scandalizing himself, sitting nude underneath him on a damn table.

“D’you really think I’m joking?” Draco’s throat felt tight as he replied. “I cast silencing charms around the forest while I was out. We’ll be fine; so do it.”

Harry was out of breath, out of luck, his vision blinding him as he felt the squeeze of Draco’s hand against his cock again, his body shuddering. He hadn’t let go yet. Draco’s words made Harry literally shudder more at the thought of _Harry Potter_ _screaming for Draco Malfoy,_ only  no one would hear him.

He nodded with hesitation, wrapping his arms back up around Draco’s neck, his head dropping back slowly as he felt the agonizingly slow thrusts fill him up, hitting his prostate in one go.

Harry had no control anymore, his mouth opening to let a moan spill out, but instead it was more of a yell -- a hot, _pornographic_ , downright _whore_ of a yell.

“ _F_ _uck! Fuck, I…”_ Harry couldn’t speak, his stomach twisting in so many different directions, but Draco’s hand didn’t ease up against his cock, allowing him to come, so there he was, on the edge, sweating bullets, his hands clawing deep into Draco’s shoulders as tears formed in his eyes, “Draco… Fuck…. _Please…_ ”

 _“No!”_ Draco growled as his hips stuttered. He had actually meant to say that to himself, but the desperation that came along with clinging onto his desire of making everything last longer bested him. He wanted to savor this moment and drink it all in -- all of their sounds melting together, Harry’s sweet scent and green eyes that focused on nothing but _him_ . And Harry’s touch burned on his skin, cutting deeply into the flesh -- Draco shuddered at the thought -- but he _loved_ it and chased after the sensation like a dog with a bone. So he told the boy beneath him just as much as he sank into him with fervor. “Not yet,” he said between heavy breaths, “want… want all of you.”

Harry didn’t let go of Draco’s gaze from then on. It was pure emeralds staring into diamonds. Harry pushed his hands up through Draco’s horribly messed up hair, hands shaking as he let Draco slide in and out of him, not breaking the eye contact, even when his mouth slacked wide as he let out a heavy, gutted moan. “ _Shit, shit… shit!_ I’m…” He screamed out, screwing his eyes shut as his hands clawed into the boy’s shoulders and down his perfectly pale back, his back arching high.

It was then that Draco began to tug on Harry’s cock, feeling every inch of his thickness and skin, whose veins underneath began to protrude in the slightest. His hand was slow at first, memorizing the way that he felt -- even when he brushed his thumb over Harry’s slit and became considerably distracted by the noises slipping from the boy’s lips -- but the movements of his fist quickened as to match those of Draco’s hips. “Mm -- oh, _Harry --_ would you like it if I came in you? I -- _fuck! --_ I’d fill you till your tight ass was dripping wet, if you asked.” He grit his teeth as he plunged into the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the -- _Merlin_ , Pansy would _laugh_ if she heard about Draco’s first time taking Harry -- or anyone, really. He’d waited and waited with hopes that Harry would want him back, and now --

“ _Draco!”_  

Harry’s scream was loud, rattling the glass around them on shelves and tables, his hands shaking in their position on his shoulders before he dropped them down to grab at the edges of the table, allowing Draco to have his exact way with him. “D-Draco, fuck... _Fuck!”_

At this point, Harry was coming, and he didn’t give a damn about Draco’s permission; he was coming. And hard. All in Draco’s fist, all over his own thighs, even some of Draco’s stomach. _How_ did it get --

 _“Merlin, Harry, yes!”_ Draco could have cried at the sensation of Harry’s muscles tightening around his cock, and his nails imprinted small crescents onto Harry’s thighs as he continued to grind his hips onto Harry’s ass, even when they were chest-to-chest since Draco was finally beginning to feel the weight of his exertions as the adrenaline in his body began to lower. He spilled himself into Harry’s warm entrance and felt his throat tighten as he let out a moan that felt like it had come out from the top of his head. And they lay there, with the rush of the flames that they had danced in finally dying in slow increments, but the warmth remained as Harry panted into the air while Draco did the same with his face buried in Harry’s neck, and one of his hands stuck between their sticky bodies. The blond wished that Harry would allow him just a minute to close his eyes, not minding that they were entirely spent on the same table that Draco had scolded a sleeping Harry on only moments ago as his eyelashes fluttered till the murky greys of his irises were concealed.

Harry could hardly breathe… The only sounds around them were the soft drips of the come slipping from the table’s edge, the wind howling outside, and their breathing… Shallow and heavy, but together… Mixed perfectly.. Just like their bodies.

He didn’t dare speak a word to Draco, not one sound spilled from his lips. _This_ was a moment; a moment that Harry didn’t want to ruin between them. His heart was thudding nervously against his chest, his whole body sweating, ass dripping with _Draco’s_ orgasm, the boy’s hand still around his cock…

After a good two minutes had past, neither of them moving, Harry opened his eyes. The dim light from the room nearly blinded him once more. “Please don’t leave me now, too..”

Draco’s lips tickled the side of Harry’s neck as he spoke. “What are you talking about?”

“Ron,  Hermione... they both left; as did Ginny, Neville… and Dumbledore. Everyone left me, Draco. I... I used to think I could do things myself, not get anyone hurt. But you’re all I have left…” Harry’s words slowed, tears welling in his eyes. _Not now, Potter_.. he willed himself not to cry with Draco Malfoy’s dick inside of him, his come dripping from his entrance --  but it was too late. Harry felt a tear roll down his flushed cheek, his heart rate speeding up. 

“Harry,” Draco’s voice remained muffled, but his tone was firm, “I literally have myself shoved up your ass. I’m not really going anywhere.” He laughed at his own crude remark and lifted his head to look at Harry as a gesture of reassurance, but the sight before him twisted his heart in ways that he hadn’t experienced before. What exactly was someone supposed to say when another was crying? His father would say something along the lines of _“Pull yourself together, Draco,”_ but he was certain that it wasn’t very appropriate at this moment. “Well, um. I’m… serious. I could’ve left ages ago, when I realized that we would be searching for things that we didn’t have a single clue about -- especially when we ended up here, in a damn forest. And… I could’ve left when --” His voice faltered, hesitant to say the words.”When… you didn’t take my hand.” A self-deprecating breath of laughter bubbled out of his throat. “Foolish, isn’t it? That I’d still remember that moment in our first year. But I’m here now, _wanted_ by you, and I’ve got more than your hand to hold.” Draco flexed his fingers underneath him and smirked for a moment before schooling his expression again. “What I’m trying to say is that I want you, too. By my side, that is. Been wanting that for a while, actually.”

Harry’s eyes had traveled up to meet Draco’s at some point during his speech, his own eyes watering. It was very touching and all, but once he moved just a little bit, a moan slid past his lips. “Get the fuck out of me so we can talk about this,” he spoke while trying to balance himself on the boy’s shoulders. Once Draco had pulled himself out, Harry let out a small sigh, hopping up from the table with wobbly legs, his hands helping him balance. He pulled Draco to the cot, both nude and scratched up, but Harry didn’t care.

“Then, you asked, and you shall receive.” Harry smiled gently, a sweet, wholesome grin. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against the boy’s lips with such a shock it sent him pulling back, “Did you charm your lips or something?”

Draco was basking in the warmth of the aftermath of their postcoital high and was surprised to feel Harry pull away. “What? No, why?”

Harry felt a blush creep over his cheeks. His hands shook as he grabbed the blanket and tugged it around his legs, draping it over his and Draco’s laps, “I... I just felt a… spark?” He said softly, rubbing over his lips with a few digits. He’d never felt that before. What did that mean? Were they cursed or something?

“A spark…?” The blond echoed the boy in his arms rather uselessly as his eyebrows furrowed together. But his features quickly morphed into one of mischief as a grin began to spread on his face. “Maybe we should try it again to check.”

Harry’s cheeks only flushed a darker color, his eyes averting down against their skin, brushing against each other, the soft brushes, the intimacy, “I… Maybe _you_ should try it…” He whispered, heart thudding nervously against the shell of his chest.

Draco laughed under his breath as he watched Harry bite his lip nervously and craned his neck to give him a chaste kiss -- or, at least, that was his intention. His eyes flew open when an electric sensation zapped through him, but he remained where he was, his face bewildered. “Harry, I think --”

“What?”

“I think it’s… our magic.”

“Our magic? Why didn’t this happen before? Before we had sex? Why is it doing it _now_ ? And it kind of hurts,” Harry said softly, eyes locking onto Draco’s lips, then onto his eyes, “But, _Merlin,_ I like it…” He leaned forward to press a heavier kiss onto Draco’s lips, the spark igniting and shocking them both, but it caused a whimper to slide past Harry’s lips and into Draco’s mouth.

Their magic pulsed between them like sporadic heartbeats, at times even making Draco jolt and cling onto Harry’s arm as he gasped into his mouth, and the tips of his fingers felt like they were hovering over a simmering potion, just short of scalding the skin. Still, they continued to press through the bounds of their magic.

“God, Draco… It’s like we were made to touch each other like this…”

“Maybe we were,” he said curiously. As he continued to peer behind thin films of glass, the magic between them danced to the rhythm of their hearts and the songs of the winds.

And they lay there in silence, listening to those sounds whose volumes were just a notch below those of their slowing breaths.

Harry had that sleepy grin plastered on his face when he spoke again.

“Congratulations.”

“Huh?”

“You managed to get me to sleep on the bed.”

“Oh fuck you, Potter.”

“Sure, but later.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reach us at [somnumdraconi](http://somnumdraconi.tumblr.com) and [pottermoregays](http://pottermoregays.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Thank you for reading!


End file.
